Just One of the Boys
by krystal-clearxo
Summary: Jessie realizes she may not be the girliest of girls around. So what happens when she decides to change herself for the attention of a seemingly oblivious space ranger?  Sorry for the bad summary, story explains it more!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my very first fanfic ever! Lately, I have seen a lot of people write absolutely amazing stories about Toy Story so I thought I'd try my hand at it! Please read and review if you'd like, with any constructive criticism or comments! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I don't own Toy Story or any of the characters.

Just One of the Boys

Chapter 1

"Aww come on Woody, can't you stop being a baby at least once?" Jessie's loud voice whined over the din of Andy's room. Andy, his mother and Molly were away visiting Andy's grandparents for the weekend.

"Well if you didn't always pin me against the ground with your foot in my back within the first three seconds when we wrestle, maybe I could actually _try_ to beat you." Woody put his hands on his back and winced. Jessie always dominated Woody when they fought; it was just in her temperament to truly be the roughest, toughest cowgirl.

"I suppose I could go easy on ya next time," she smirked.

Woody rolled his eyes, as a tiny snicker escaped the corner of his mouth. "We'll see who wins next time."It had been a little over a year since Jessie, Bullseye and the little green aliens had arrived in Andy's room. Sometimes, Woody thought that Jessie could be overly enthusiastic about the simplest of things. Her overly zealous nature irritated him at times, but in the long run, they had become particularly close and Woody knew that bringing his newly found friends back home was certainly the right thing to do.

"What's everyone up to?" a familiar voice asked.

Jessie suddenly perked up at the sound of the voice. She and Woody spun around from where they were standing, near Andy's desk, and caught sight of the space ranger who had just walked up. Jessie became very nervous. Ever since he had given her the sweetest compliment on her hair, she had very often felt imaginary butterflies in her non-existent stomach. There was something about Buzz that just made her as jumpy as a jitterbug. She couldn't put her finger on it, but Buzz intrigued her. It was something about looking into his deep blue eyes that made her just want to melt away_. Of course he couldn't ever possibly have feelings for me. He never seemed to make a move, talk to me alone, or even try to spend time with me_, she thought. But that never stopped her from displaying that loud, jubilant, enthusiastic façade that she always wore.

"Oh, hey Buzz-" Woody began-

"Hey Buzzzz guess what? I beat Woody at wrestling! I beat Woody at wrestling!" Jessie sang. "Yee-haw!"

Buzz chuckled. There was simply something about that redheaded cowgirl that he couldn't resist, from her exuberant personality to her (in his opinion) strikingly good looks. And the fact that she wasn't afraid to get down and dirty like one of the boys. He had admired her from afar the day she arrived in Andy's room. After his failed attempt at a compliment, Buzz decided, for his own sake, to keep his feelings hidden. He knew the chances of her returning the feelings were slim. She always seemed more interested in wrestling around with everyone, or playing games, as opposed to a girl looking for romance. But that was what he loved about her. He wasn't interested in a mushy, girly-girl, like Bo Peep. Perhaps Woody, always getting to be the cowboy hero saving the damsel in distress, like Bo was interested in that type of girl. Buzz on the other hand, wanted a strong, independent, fearless women who could take care of herself.

"So guys, what do you wanna do now?" asked Jessie. "Should watch TV? Or maybe we could play hide and seek. OH I KNOW! We could play FREEZE TAG! I'll gather everyone up!" She rapidly sped off.

"There's the ball of energy for ya," Woody laughed. "Actually Buzz, before we play, do you mind going over some staff meeting notes with me?"

Buzz who was occupied at the moment, was caught in a unfathomable trance watching the ball of energy fly from toy to toy, rounding everyone up for the game. He just watched, her small form, fiery red hair pulled back in a simple braid, and her eyes. Oh, how he just loved her big, emerald green eyes, just full of life and –

"Buzz? Are you even paying attention?"

Buzz came back down to earth and cleared his throat, "Ahem- sorry, Woody." He continued to glance at Jessie.

Woody, who had been following Buzz's gaze, smirked. "Why don't you just ask her out? I'm sure she likes you too."

If toys could blush, Buzz was sure he would have at that very moment. "W-what makes you thin- think that I l-like Jessie? I uh-ahem I mean o-of course I like her! J-just I-I-mean what makes you think I like her…l-like that—"

"Oh give it up Buzz! It's obvious you like her! Everyone knows you have feelings for Jessie, except for, well, Jessie!"

"I know," Buzz continued. "I like her- a lot. And I-I would love to go out with h-her. She's," he paused. "She's unlike anyone else I've ever met."

"Then what's the problem?" asked Woody.

At that moment, Jessie had walked up from the side of the desk to ask Woody and Buzz if they wanted to start playing freeze tag, when she caught her name in their conversation. She crept silently back behind the desk where she could clearly listen, but could also clearly remain unseen by the two toys nearby.

"Woody, you don't understand. Jessie's a tomboy and I'm afraid that she wouldn't be interested in uhh, ah a r-r-romantic relationship. I always thought that girls like her didn't want to uhm well, be with someone th-that way," Buzz sighed.

The cowboy gave his friend a thoughtful look and grinned. "Aww cheer up, Buzz! Jessie may be the roughest, toughest cowgirl around but I'm sure she has a well, a soft spot for shy, stuttering, space toys like you."

"I just don't want to make things uncomfortable between us. I mean, we've become really great friends this past year," said Buzz.

At this point, Jessie decided she'd heard enough. She slowly snuck from behind the desk and dashed under Andy's bed and sat down, cross-legged on the floor. _I'm too much of a tomboy for him? But we're always having fun together! Maybe I'm just not girlie enough for him..._ Jessie sighed. She never thought of herself of being that much of a tomboy. Sure, she liked to wrestle with Woody. And tackle her friends. And be super-excited. And play videogames with Rex and Hamm. But did that really make her "one of the boys?"

"I'll just have to become more of a girlie-girl," Jessie decided aloud. She just didn't have a clue as to where to begin. There was only one other person she knew of that she could possibly get some help from. Slowly, she stood up and smoothed her cowprint chaps and straightened her hat. Jessie came out from under the bed, leaving the game of tag everyone else had begun playing and walked into Molly's room.

She hopped up on the dresser and gazed at the dainty, delicate porcelain figure, standing in front of her. Bo Peep turned around at the approach of footsteps and smiled at Jessie.

"Bo?" Jessie began, "do you think you could help me with something?"

I'll try to put the next chapter up as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I still don't own anything. This chapter is kinda short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. This probably won't be a multi-chaptered story, just a few chapters, I'd say maybe 3 or 4 at the most. So, without further interruptions, I present to you Chapter 2 of Just One of the Boys! I do hope you like it and review!**

Chapter 2

"…And then I heard him say 'that girls like me didn't want to be in a relationship. I guess I'm just too much of a rough tomboy for him. He'll never want to ask me to be his girlfriend, or make any kinda move." Jessie had just finished telling Bo her predicament.

"Jessie, don't worry sweetie! I'm sure Buzz likes you! You're just overanalyzing everything," Bo tried to console her, but Jessie didn't seem convinced.

Bo sighed. "Well, if you want my help, I suppose I can do something. But listen Jessie, you shouldn't have to change who you are for someone else. You are _you._" She pointed a finger at Jessie's chest. "I guess then we should get started soon. Follow me into the bathroom and we'll begin making your transformation."

"Yeee-haw! Thanks Bo, you're the best!" Jessie squealed, hugging her friend, "I can't wait!"

* * *

At the same time, in Andy's room, the toys were going about with the normal run-of the mill day. Hamm and Mr. Potato Head were playing go-fish. Slinky and Rex were listening to Mrs. Potato Head read a story to her three adopted alien children. Woody and Buzz were playing racecar games on Andy's TV. Woody was still trying to figure out why Buzz was making such a huge deal about this whole Jessie thing. He knew Jessie well enough to figure that she would probably _love _to be with Buzz. But he didn't know why Buzz was so terrified of rejection.

"Buzz, I still don't get it. You've known Jessie for more than a year now. You ought to know her well enough that she wouldn't be mean enough to reject you or anything," Woody said, as he put down the controller and looked at Buzz.

"Look, I-I'm not really sure what to do. Part of me wants to listen to you and just go for it, but the other part of me is-well, nervous about what would happen if she doesn't feel the same way about me. I don't think she realizes that I really do like her for who she is."

"Don't worry about it buddy," Woody said coolly, patting Buzz on the back. "I'll take care of it."

"What's that supposed to mean? Woody! Get back here!" Buzz called. But Woody was already walking over to the other side of the room, and Buzz saw that Woody was already thinking.

Buzz sighed nervously, "This can't be good."

* * *

"Jessie, please sit still! Stop squirming! Look, no one said this was going to be easy." Bo sighed as she tried to hold Jessie against the bathroom vanity as she tried to apply "makeup" on her face. Technically, Andy's mom's makeup didn't really work on Jessie's face, as some of the brushes were too big, and the color shades all wrong for her complexion. Bo decided to use some of Andy's colored pencils for eyeliner and washable markers for lipstick.

"When I said I wanted to be girlier, I didn't know you meant THIS!" Jessie said, angrily.

Bo giggled. "So then what _did _you expect, Jessie? You can't be girlier without a makeover. Are you sure this is _really _what you want to get Buzz to notice you?"

"I told you, I heard Buzz say that I was too much of a tomboy for romance."

"I don't know, that doesn't sound like Buzz, to be so narrow-minded," said Bo. "Maybe you heard him wrong. I mean, I've known Buzz for a few years now, and would never have thought that he thinks that way."

Jessie looked down at her boots. "All I know is that I heard what I heard. And you know, even if I'm not doin' this just for Buzz, maybe I'm just doin' it, for, well, myself. I've never tried to act more like a feminine kind of girl and this could be a great way to start."

When Bo was finished, Jessie hopped up onto the bathroom sink counter and gasped at her reflection in the mirror. She almost didn't even recognize herself. Bo had taken a charcoal colored pencil and outlined Jessie's eyes, and then took a light silver crayon and lightly colored her eyelids. Jessie blinked. It actually looked pretty, and for the first time, she felt pretty, and more like a girl then she ever had. She even liked the light pink color on her lips that Bo had applied using a washable marker. Jessie giggled and batted her eyes in the mirror, smiling at her reflection.

"Well, lookit that! I think it's the purtiest that I ever have been!" Jessie squealed.

Bo leaned back on the edge of the wall, satisfied with her work. "Okay Jessie, now for your hair…"

Jessie gulped. "M-my h-hair?"

"Yup. Your hair. Now sit and take the bow out of your ponytail," instructed Bo.

* * *

Woody walked over to Andy's bed and sat down. He wanted to help, but he just didn't know where to start. _Maybe I could get Bo to help me. She's good with all this romantic lovey-dovey stuff. _Woody was sure Jessie would return Buzz's feelings, so he sought to formulate a plan that would get these two oblivious lovebirds together. He just didn't know where to start. He resolved that the only other toy that would know what to do was his own girlfriend. He stood up and ambled out of Andy's room, in search of Bo. Once he entered Molly's room, he noticed that she wasn't at her normal perch, next to her sheep. Woody looked around, his girlfriend nowhere in sight. One of Bo's sheep noticed Woody looking around for his sheparddess and gestured with its head towards the bathroom. "BAAAAAAH,"

"Thanks guys," Woody tipped his hat and headed for the bathroom, not knowing that he would find not only Bo, but Jessie in there as well. He headed over and pushed the door open with both arms.

"Hey Woody!"

**A/N: And so that concludes chapter 2, and my failed attempt at trying to leave a slight cliffhanger lol! Chapter three is still currently in progress as I'm trying to figure out what exactly Woody's plan will be! Well, if you enjoyed it, I love to read reviews. Until next time! Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now I present to you, chapter 3! I'm sorry I took so long to update. I've been extremely busy with school work and studying for tests and stuff (yuck)! But I got a day off and stayed home from school, so I thought, what better than to spend my free time updating my story! This will probably be the second to last chapter, but I'm still not entirely sure yet. So, enough of my rambling, here is the third installment to "Just One of the Boys." Enjoy, and drop a review if you like it, or have any comments! **

**(Also, thanks to all who have reviewed my story! It makes me very happy to know that people are reading my stuff and enjoying it. Thanks a million, it really does mean a lot to me! )**

**Chapter 3:**

"Jess? What happened to you?" Woody slowly approached the two girls standing on the vanity of the bathroom. He studied Jessie curiously, never realizing how pretty she actually was. Of course, Bo would always be his one and only, but he did admit that Jessie looked gorgeous. In addition to Bo's makeup job, her hair was no longer the usual plait, tied by the yellow ribbon. Instead, Bo had let Jessie's red yarn hair down, but retied part of it back with the ribbon. There were a few strands of yarn, curled slightly (how Bo did that, Woody had no clue and didn't even try to ask) framing her face.

"I take full credit for that, thank you," Bo said, half-smugly, half jokingly.

"Bo worked her magic, made me girlier, an' now I'm gonna go try to talk to Buzz! There's no way I can't be girlie enough for em' now!" Jessie cried happily. She bounced of the vanity and sprinted out of the bathroom, as if reborn.

Woody looked puzzled for a moment. Since when did Jessie care about looking pretty? He had always known her to be the rowdy, hyper, happy-go-lucky cowgirl, who definitely did not care about her looks. Woody glanced at Bo, whose grin was slowly fading, a perplexed frown, now growing in its place. _What have I done? I should have never done anything! Jessie should have learned for herself that she's beautiful just the way she is._

Woody was just about to ask why Bo looked suddenly upset. That's when it hit him. _Jessie must have overheard me and Buzz talking earlier and went to Bo for help._ He opened his mouth to speak, but Bo beat him to it.

"Oh, Woody I'm sorry," she began, "but Jessie came to me and told me what happened. She was so upset, and I know she and Buzz have feelings for each other, this was the only way I could get her to cheer up. Jessie doesn't realize that she doesn't need to transform herself just to get Buzz's attention. I see the way he looks at her, she doesn't need to do anything but be herself, and I just ruined that." She sat down on edge of the vanity, and let her feet dangle over the edge.

Woody went over and sat beside Bo, and slung his cotton filled arm around her delicate figure. "It's not your fault at, Bo, don't go blaming yourself for a second. Jessie can be quite…" He rubbed the back of his head. "convincing at times. You guys are best friends, and you were there for her when she needed you, just like we're all there for Andy when he needs us. That's what we do."

Bo smiled at the cowboy doll that she had grown to love. She took her crook and wrapped it around Woody's neck, just like she always did, and pulled him closer to her." You're cute when you care," she said, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Woody, who should have been used to it by now, blushed and gave a small nervous laugh.

"What are we gonna do about Jessie and Buzz?" Bo asked finally.

"I have a plan, but I'm going to need your help," Woody said, straightening his cowboy hat, " and we're gonna have to move fast. Jessie's all ready to go talk to Buzz. I just need you to stall that from happening while I go and 'set up' a little something. Do you think you could do that? Maybe you could get Slink to help you out."

"Leave it to me," Bo grinned.

* * *

Jessie was preparing herself to finally talk some sense into that space ranger. She held up a small hand mirror of Molly's and pushed her hair out of her face. This was it. If Buzz still didn't react any differently, or acknowledge her transformation, she new she was hopeless. That scared her. The last thing she wanted to do was to make things awkward between the two of them. It didn't make any sense to her why he shouldn't ask her out when he saw how pretty she looked. After all, she had heard him say it herself; he had thought she would never return any feelings because of her being such a tomboy. _Well, I don't look like no tomboy now, _Jessie thought to herself. Now it was time to prove to Buzz that she could be the type of girl she thought he'd like. She glanced over at where Buzz was sitting, on Andy's bed, watching all the other toys go about their business. She could feel herself growing nervous, afraid of humiliation but more importantly, rejection. She took a deep breath that she really didn't need, straightened up her posture and strolled up to the bed. Jessie was just ready to climb up and join Buzz and present her new and improved makeover to him when she heard someone calling her.

"Jessie? What are you doing, way over there?" Bo Peep was smiling and waving at her from behind the dresser, Slinky poking his head out from behind as well.

Jessie sighed, _Why now?_ She mustered up her biggest smile to hide her disappointment and dragged herself over towards her friends.

* * *

Woody waited for Jessie to walk over to Bo and Slinky, out of Buzz's sight, before jumping up on the bed. He nonchalantly walked over to where the space ranger was sitting, dazed in thought.

"Hey Buzz, have you thought any more about what you're gonna do about Jessie?"

"Oh, hi Woody. No, I haven't. I-I just don't know what to do," Buzz looked down at his boots. "I guess we'll never know, because I'm too nervous, around h-her."

"Buzz, don't you worry about a thing, buddy," Woody pulled Buzz up by the arm and pulled him along. "Don't you worry about a thing."

"Woody! Where are we going," asked Buzz, now extremely confused, but got no answer as the cowboy dragged him out of Andy's room.

As Woody was ushering Buzz out into the hallway, he glanced over at Bo, who gave him the thumbs up sign. Woody gestured with his arm to wait a few more minutes til the plan was followed out.

They climbed down the stairs, carefully, the stairs being quite large and difficult for toys their size to travel down. Luckily, Andy and his family would still be at his grandparents' house for the rest of the weekend. Woody and Buzz finally reached the bottom of the steps. Woody began to lead them towards the foyer of the house.

"Woody, what the heck is going on here?" Buzz asked. "Why are we here?"

"Okay Buzz, just listen. I had a plan, but I'm scrappin it and going to adlib."

"Plan? Plan for wha-"

"That's not important. The important thing is that Jessie likes you. She likes you a lot. And now, since what you said to me earlier was not in privacy, she thinks that you don't like her back. Something about her being too much of a tomboy, and now she's going ballistic trying to get your attention. So, you're going to fix the problem."

And with that, Woody pushed Buzz through the already half-open coat closet door and shut the door closed.

Inside, Buzz was now even more confused before. _Jessie did like him? How on earth did Woody know that? And what did trapping him in the closet have to do anything. _He began to pound on the door. "WOODY! LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT!"

"Sorry, no can do," Woody said, leaning casually with his back up to the door.

* * *

"-and so that's when Hamm said, 'You're not making any pork chops outta me!' Hahahahaha!" Slinky doubled over with fake laughter.

"Um, yea, that was a really funny story Slink, listen have you seen Buz-"

"Wait, you gotta hear my joke about the mailman and the giraf-" Slink began.

"Oh don't worry," Bo interrupted walking up to them, giving Slinky a knowing look. It had been a few minutes later and Slinky was trying distract Jessie while Woody and Bo carried out Woody's plan to get Buzz and Jessie together. "She can hear the joke another time." Slink nodded at Bo, as she linked Jessie's arm in hers and began walking towards the hallway. "Jessie, can we talk downstairs, I'm having a problem with Woody, and I really just need someone to talk to." Bo tried her best to sound distressed.

"Of course I'll help, you helped me out earlier. What are friends for?" Jessie smiled, not knowing what was in store.

As Bo talked, Jessie listened. She tried to console her friend as they made their way down the steps, just as Woody and Buzz had, just minutes earlier. They had to take much more time, as it was difficult for Bo to get down. Finally, they made downstairs and stood right in front of the living room.

Bo walked Jessie right in front of the coat closet, and waited for Woody to appear. _Where is that cowboy, he told me he'd be right here, and then we could take both Buzz and Jessie out to the kitchen where everything is set up. _As Jessie looked around downstairs, Bo suddenly spotted Woody up on the cabinet, stationed right next to the coat closet. He winked at her and stretched over to the door handle to open the door. Bo looked confused but Woody gestured Bo silently to push Jessie in the closet. Before Jessie had a chance to observe what was going on, Bo obeyed immediately, a bit baffled at why Woody would do this but she trusted the cowboy had a new plan. No sooner had Jessie been flung inside the closet, Woody jumped off the cabinet and pushed the door closed with both hands.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Jessie yelled angrily. "Oh when I get my hands on you, cowboy, you're gonna be glad that you're only made out off stuffing and cotton!"

"Woody, what is going on?" Bo asked, tapping her foot at him. "I thought we were gonna stick with our original plan of setting up a date for them."

"Change of plans. I think it'll be better if they just talk it out with themselves. Buzz claims he's too nervous to approach her, so now he won't have an excuse not to talk to Jessie."

"Buzz is in there too?" Bo asked.

"Yes, and he also knows what's going on."

"We're such bad friends," Bo shook her head. " Trapping our closest friends in closets…"

"Come on, let's let them solve the problem on their own," Woody slid his arm around Bo's waist and led her out to the living room.

* * *

Inside the closet, Jessie was fuming. What on earth were Bo and Woody gonna accomplish by locking her in the family coat closet, alone? Or so she thought. She suddenly heard a rustle and turned around to faint, fluorescent green glow in the far corner of the small room.

"Buzz? What are you doing in here?"

Buzz smiled sheepishly and turned to look at her. His mouth dropped open, and then they both heard a loud SPROING! as his wings sprung out unexpectedly. Buzz had heard Woody say that Jessie would be trying to get his attention, but he didn't realize to this extent. The green light that Buzz's suit was giving off wasn't allowing him to see much, but he was able to see Jessie's makeover. Her eyes, now redone with Bo's makeup job looked perfect in the dim light, and Buzz could also see her gorgeous red hair, framing her face as she looked at him. He had always thought she was beautiful, but seeing her now, complexion glowing and her eyes, big, wide and expectant for an answer, made him breathless.

"J-Jessie…" he began, "You look gorgeous."

Jessie forgot that she was furious with Woody and Bo for locking her in the closet, and smiled, knowing that if she was able to redden in the face, she would. _Thank God we can't blush, or Buzz would be able to see!_

"You really think so, space ranger?" she asked shyly, batting her eyes a little, trying to sound as cute as possible.

"Uh, yes!" he said, stuttering a bit. "And about that," he came over to where she stood and sat down on the floor, her following suit. "We need to talk."

**Ooooh what happens next? Suspense! Next chapter will probably be the last, and if not, maybe I'll add an epilogue. Still not sure though. **

**Please review, if you liked it, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

FINALLY! Sorry I took so long to update! I've been SO BUSY in school. Teachers seem to have nothing else to do but give us homework xD In addition to school I also hold down a part time/weekend job and have weekly after school choir rehearsals.

So, here is chapter 4 of Just One of the Boys and in case your forgot, Buzz and Jessie are now getting ready to "talk it out."

**I do hope you enjoy it! Reviews, comments, questions, quips and constructive criticism are always welcome! :)**

Jessie leaned back against the wall, ready to bury herself in the heap of coats on the closet floor. _Oh, God! He wants to _talk. _About what? Surely it couldn't be about…_

"Talk?" Jessie wondered aloud.

"Uh, well yes…" Buzz replied, uneasily, now even more flustered than normal due to her stunningly gorgeous makeover. "Converse about some...things. Well, this thing with you trying to act…well, more feminine is lovely, ah, I mean but you really didn't need to go to so much trouble-"

"What do you mean? How do ya know I'm not just doin' this cuz' I like to look more like a girl?"

"Jessie, when Molly put that Barbie dress on you last weekend you nearly tore it up after playtime, and then almost knocked Woody out after he came to help you put it back in the dollhouse. I know you don't like to be, uh, what's that word, 'girly. You didn't happen to do this for, uh, well, me? Did you?'"

Jessie glanced up, eyes lost in defeat t the prospect of being caught. "I overheard you tell Woody that you don't ever wanna give me a chance cuz' I'm too much of a tomboy. I just though that if I showed you I could be pretty, and sweet an-"

"Why would you go to so much trouble to do this, I never wanted you to do this to yourself -" But Buzz was interrupted by Jessie before he could finish his question.

"Well as I recall Mr. Buzz selectivewhenitcomestogirls Lightyear, it just so happens that I _did _do this for you but now I see you don't appreciate my effort!" she quipped.

"Jessie, please! Give me chance to explain! You heard me wron-"

However, Jessie would not let this go easily without a giving her piece of mind. "But first I'm to boyish for you, but now I'm too girly for you too?" Jessie sprung up her boots hitting the closet floor with a _THUD!_ her temper beginning to bubble. "What? Will I never be good enough for ya?"

Buzz suddenly looked astonished. "Wha- too 'boyish'? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh like you don't know? Buzz, I heard you myself, tell Woody that I was too much of a tomboy for ya. That you'd rather have some romantic ditz than a rough gal like myself."

Jessie suddenly sat back down, fully aware that she was overreacting to Buzz's comments. She suddenly began to sob, even though the tears were not present.

Buzz and Jessie were situated in the closet, while Jessie lamented in quiet in the closet for a good fifteen minutes. Buzz sat in stony silence, shocked, confused with absolutely no idea what to say or do to console the her. After Jessie had told him off, he became so tongue-tied and ashamed of himself that words were unable to convey what he wanted to say to explain himself. _I have to fix this, _Buzz thought to himself, feeling powerless as he gazed longingly at the usually so strong and tough cowgirl, now showing her weak and feeble side. _I should have realized that Jessie is more than just one of the boys! C'mon space ranger, what have you done! _Slowly and silently, he made his way towards the somber redhead, and placidly knelt beside her. He awkwardly placed his hand on her shoulder, racking his mind for some sort of remedy for Jessie. For a moment she snuck a glance up at him, and Buzz had his head down, ashamed but since both of them were stuck in the closet until Woody decided to reopen it, there wasn't much else to do except work it out.

"Jessie please," he said, eyes pleading, "You…heard me wrong. Or you must have not heard me finish my sentence."

"What's there to hear?" Jessie finally asked, exasperated.

"Uhm…uhh, well ah.." he stammered. _Come on, Lightyear, just spit it out!_

"Oh, yep, that's some story Buzz, I'm glad you can put as much effort into impressing me as I can for you-"

"Jessie, you heard me wrong. I told Woody that the only reason I wouldn't ask you out is because, yes you are a tomboy, but because I thought that you…you…"

"I- what?" she stared at him expectantly.

"I thought you might reject me because I know that most girls that like to be tough don't like cheesy romance," he said, timidly. "And your friendship means a lot to me Jessie. I want to make sure that we're all together and I didn't want to interfere with that in case you said no."

"Who the heck told ya' tomboy girls don't admire romance? And you still haven't told me why you're upset about my new appearance."

This caught Buzz off guard. "I just figured that since you always like to wrestle with Woody and play sports with us you, uh, well wouldn't find any interest in me. And to answer your second question," Buzz took a deep breath. "Jessie, the reason I don't want you to change your appearance is because I love you for the way you are. I don't want you to change who you are just for me. I like you _because _you're a tough cowgirl, I like your enthusiastic personality and, well, you're beautiful just the way you usually are."

With this, Buzz inched a bit closer, feeling extremely flustered at what he had just spewed out of his mouth. He reached his hand up and slowly pulled the yellow ribbon out of her hair. He began to slowly and clumsily rebraid all of Jessie's yarn red hair. Then, with the edge of a soft blue sweater hanging low to the floor, he took the very end and began to gently rub off the crayon and marker ink from her eyes and lips. _If only she had her hat right now, _Buzz thought. He finished removing the makeshift toy makeup and looked at her, and even though the makeup and hair were back to normal, she was more radiant than ever.

"There," he said. "You, ahem, look beautiful even without Bo's makeover job. And if you'd give me the chance, I would be ecstatic if you would maybe like to…uh…well, go out on a date- well I mean, it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be, but if you want to get technical about it-"

Buzz didn't get to finish because Jessie looked at him and put her finger over his mouth to shush him.

"Buzz…" she began. "What have I done to you? This is all my fault. I can't believe I ever thought you would be that shallow. Forgive me, space ranger?'

"That depends." Buzz replied, a smirk slowly forming on his face. "Can I count on you to beat Woody's butt in another of your wrestling matches tomorrow?"

"You got yourself a deal Space Boy!" she replied. "And Buzz?"

"Uh, yes?"

Jessie leaned over and gave Buzz a light peck on his cheek. "I would be honored to go on a date with you." Buzz soon processed what had just happened and was temporarily reduced to a blubbering mess.

"Now," Jessie began getting up, ready to fist pound against the closet door, "WOODY! GET US OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW…"

**I have decided there will be one more chapter after this, but it will most likely be an epilogue chapter that sums everything up. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! XD**

**TOMORROW, TOMORROW, TOY STORY 3 COMES OUT TOMORROW! WE'RE ONLY 1 DAY AWAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

Just One of the Boys Epilogue Chapter 5

**A/N: No, I haven't forgotten about this story! Finally, I think it's actually changed seasons a few times since I've looked at this story. So here it is, the conclusion chapter of "Just One of the Boys," and it's reaaaaaaaly short, lol. **

**I basically was just going for something that sums everything up, and I'm sorry that I didn't include the date, but I didn't think it was necessary. **

**If anyone wants me to write a separate story (probably a oneshot) about their date, just let me know, but if not, without further due, I present to you Chapter 5!**

**Epilogue:**

Woody and Bo approached the closet door after hearing Jessie's deafening yells for freedom from the closet, and walked towards the door.

"FINE! I'll let you out but have you guys sorted out your 'relationship issues?'" Woody sighed, and Bo gave him a disapproving nod.

"Woody, honey, just let them out. I'm sure they've talked things over."

Meanwhile, inside the closest Buzz looked at Jessie and gave an awkward chuckle. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call them relationship iss-"

Before Buzz could finish, Jessie began pounding on the door again, "Yes we have, Woody, and we're even going on a date! NOW LET US OUT OF HERE BEFORE I GET CLAUSTROPHOBIC AGAIN!"

Woody groaned. _The two of them? A date?_

"Fine," he grumbled, as him and Bo began to open the door.

Ever since Buzz and Jessie had been locked in the coat closet by their devious cowboy friend, Woody, they had become a lot closer. Buzz began to spend more time with her and in return, Jessie had grown fonder of him as well.

One day, after Jessie and Buzz had just finished a game of tic-tac-toe, Jessie glanced at Buzz.

"I'm really glad that you like me the way I am, partner."

Buzz smiled bashfully back at her, "Yes, of course. You're smart, funny, pretty, energetic, and you're a radiant young woman with a beautiful eye color for your emeralds –I mean emerald color for you eyes!"

Jessie grinned, knowing she would have this space toy wrapped around her finger for a really long time.

"You really are the sweetest space toy I've ever met! Now, c'mon, let's go find Woody and you can referee today's wrestling match. I've learned some new moves that I just HAVE to try on him." Jessie hurriedly skipped off.

Buzz began after her, and chuckled to himself, "That's my girl!"

End!

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and followed this story and even took the time just to read it. This is my first multi-chaptered finished story so YAY! I'll try to start writing some for fics in the future. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! hearts

**-Krystal**


End file.
